El pecado de un Dragón
by Turambar18
Summary: Eva le odiaba. Al fin y al cabo, los sheks no sentían mas que odio por los dragones. Todo por causa de eso maldito, asqueroso, infame y...hermoso dragón, ese dragón que insitía en llamarla hermanita.
1. Un regreso amargo

Memorias de Idhun

Herejía

_**Eva P.O.V**_

-Lo odio. - masculló Eva, abrazandose las piernas, sentada sobre su cama. La razón era la de siempre: Erik.

Sus padres jamás les habían ocultado la naturaleza de ambos. Sin embargo, si se esforzaron por exterminar el odio entre ellos, que se hacía palpable cada vez que discutían. Y, por desgracia para Eva, eso sucedía con muchas mas frecuencia últimamente.

Erik estaba distante. A pesar del odio que sentían, siempre había existido el cariño, el amor entre ellos. Se habían contado sus secretos mas intimos, se habían humillado el uno delante del otro, se conocían mejor que nadie.

Pero Erik cambió y se marchó.Y Eva nunca supó porque. Nunca supo porqué prefirió pasarse un dos años enteros con Christian, soportando a la "serpiente", que estar con ellos. Que estar con ella.

Y cuando había vuelto, el Erik de antes ya no estaba. El Erik agradable, amistoso, cariñoso y sociable se había ido. Tal vez los demas no notaran como fingía las sonrisas, como sus ojos no despedían alegría. Pero ella si lo hacía.

Su padre Christian jamás se quejo del chico en ese tiempo. "Unn joven responsable y estudioso –dijo alguna vez en una reunión- muy amable y de gran éxito con las chicas."

Eva recordó que ese comentario no le había gustado en lo más mínimo. "Éxito con las chicas" ¿con que clase de golfas estaría metido?¿Cómo lo tratarían?¿Alguna siquiera le interesaría más que solo sexo? Sentía mucho temor de que jamás recuperara el cariño de Erik de nuevo. Lo echaba tanto de menos, añoraba esa complicidad tan hermosa que antaño habían tenido. Ojala pudiera convencerlo de que estudiara en la universidad, cerca de ella. Ojala pudiera convencerlo de que regresara junto a ella para siempre.

Había intentado entrar en su mente, pero la descubrió fortificada por completo. Lo comento con su padre y admitió de mala gana que el jamás pudo atravesar su defensa sin su consentimiento. Jack se había reido y Christian se molestó. Ambos decidieron que había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último "entrenamiento" con Domivat y Haiass.

Escuchó el ruido de su hermano en el jardín, practicando con un saco de boxeo. Sabía que no debía mirar, pero aún así lo hizo.

Erik Redfield era un muchacho de 18 años, mas de 1,80 de altura y musculoso. Su pelo rubio corto y sus ojos castaños completaban una imagen de una belleza terrible. Algo de lo que ni siquiera Eva había podido escapar.

Eva lo miraba sorprendida, los años pasados le habían desarrollado el físico formidablemente. Abdomen plano y bien marcado. Piel dorada y jovial sonrisa. Ojos marrones, bellos y profundos. Incluso su voz era más grave.

-Lo odio. - dijo Eva, antes de que su hermano se diera cuenta de que le estaba viendo. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y cerró la persiana de su cuarto en un acto desesperado, sin pararse a pensar que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

-Lo odio. - volvió a decir Eva, mientras volvía a su posición inicial. - El tiene la culpa de todo. Era culpa de ese asqueroso, infame, arrogante y...

...hermoso dragón. Era culpa de ese hermoso dragón que se hubiera enamorado de el.

_**Erik P.O.V**_

-Si le das mas fuerte lo vas a romper. - le advirtió su padre, que lo observaba serio mientras bebía un vaso de agua, haciendo tiempo para ir al hospital. Despues de tanta sangre y muerto que había provocado, salvar la vida de una persona le daba gran paz. Por fin entendió porque Christian, siendo un asesino despiadado como había sido ("y como todavía es" se recordó Jack mentalmente) quería cantar canciones en sus ratos libre.

Erik le ignoró. Debía quemar la energia dentro de el, debía hacer algo. Porqué si no, no haría mas que pensar en ella todo el rato. En su joven hermana de dieciseis años, con sus hermosos ojos azules, profundos y bellos, mortales para el.

Tenía el pelo de color negro, y era largo hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda, mientras las suaves facciones de su cara le daban un aspecto de angel. Por no hablar de su cuerpo infernal, que se había desarrollado en el tiempo que había estado fuera, obsequiando a la joven con curvas de vertigo y pechos firmes.

Erik en tanto, se mantenía relajado en apariencia. Pero en su interior, era fuego y oscuridad. 2 años se había alejado lo más posible, tratando de apagar el deseo visceral por su hermana. Pareció tener éxito, volvía a Madrid para quedarse, para estudiar y reencontrarse con los viejos amigos. Pero al verla de nuevo, al sentir en el abrazo cuando volvió su calor, la presión deliciosa de los senos en su propio pecho que desterraba incluso el odio, el plan se destrozó.

Toda la maldita resistencias que había acumulado se desmoronó. 2 años buscando en toda mujer parecida a ella lo que no podía obtener de su hermana. En burdeles, en la calle, en la escuela preparatoria, en donde fuera. Aprendió mucho de sexo, pero nunca encontró el amor.

Buscó su ritmo de combate, tratando de no pensar, trataba de no imaginar a su hermana bañándose o en poca ropa. Era y había sido una tortura mental. Desde la fatídica noche que Victoria les anuncio que ya no se bañarían juntos. Todo cambio para siempre. Los deseos y sentimientos se mesclaron en un horrible tornado.

-Estas enfermo, Erik. - se dijo así mismo, mientras golpeaba el saco con rabia y ira, sacudiendolo violentamente.

"Te amo" unas simples palabras que ahora tendrían más rechazo que aceptación. Pensando y pensando, dos horas de golpear frenético la pesada bolsa de arena se escurrieron. Quería destruirla, desgarrarla con puñetazos para ver escapar el contenido arenoso. Era lo único que le concentraba lo suficiente para no pensar en el negro y largo cabello de Eva. Ese aroma, ese que busco en otras, el olor que jamás pudo encontrar en nadie más. No importando lo jóvenes o bellas que habían sido algunas.

Hundido en su mundo, no esuchó acercarse a Victoria.

-¿Estas bien Erik?

Victoria estaba a su lado con una bandeja entre sus manos. Limonada y algunas galletas dulces para establecer contacto con su hijo.

-Si, -respondió como ausente- estoy bien. ¿Por qué?

-Parece que me evitas….-susurro la mujer- a mi…..que soy tu madre.

-Solo estas imaginando cosas. - respondió algo molesto.

Victoria soltó una sonrisa al verle tan enfurruñado como cuando era pequeño. Cuando el y Eva iban a la escuela y el protestaba por estar en un clase diferente a su hermana.

El pensar en la relación que ambos llevaban ahora, la de gritarse y pelearse todo el dia no la hacía precisamente feliz.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de casa?- soltó tratando de contener la angustia- ¿fue algo que dije? ¿Algo que ….hice?

Erik dejó el sacó y se acercó a su madre, abrazandola.

-Nunca pienses eso mama. Alguien me hizo mucho daño en el corazón y necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden mis pensamientos. Os quiero a todos, a papa con sus tonterias, a tu con tu sensatez, a Christian por su inteligencia.

-¿Y a Eva? ¿Que te pasó con tu hermana, hijo? Y no me contestes que el instinto, porqué es algo mas. Antes erais los mejores amigo y ahora apenas podeís estar en la misma habitación sin pelearos por cualquier cosa.

El corazón de Erik recibió un pinchazo. Allí estaba de nuevo. Eva.

-Mama, te aseguro que a Eva es a la que mas quiero de todos. - le respondió, diciendole la verdad, aunque su madre no la entendiera.

Erik hizo el intento de entrar a la casa, pero Victoria lo detuvo con unas palabras:

-No me dejes, -triste- yo te he extrañado tanto Erik. Te prometo que lo arreglaremos todo. Lo que sea que se haya roto. ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?

-No lo sé, mama, pero te prometo que me quedaré...

La cara de su madre se iluminó al momento e intentó abrazarle, pero Erik levantó una mano.

-...por un tiempo.

La contrariedad se hizo presente en Victoria, pero desechó eso y le dió otro brazo, para luego dejarlo ir.

Erik veía a su madre buscando en su mente una respuesta al interrogante de su actitud. Ella no notaba, no se daba cuenta que Erik se refería a su propia hermana. Esta situación, podía ponerse peligrosa tan solo si a su madre se le ocurría relacionar esas palabras con el cambio de actitud para con su hermana.

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo un momento delante de la puerta del cuarto de Eva. No podía evitar inspirar su olor, un olor que despertaba en el mas cosas que el odio que sentía por los sheks. Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo del trance.

Al ver lo que estaba haciendo, se marchó de allí corriendo. Borró de su mente las imagines que su cerebro colocaba, imagenes en las que Eva y el estaban solos, en las que no eran mas que dos amigos, en las que no eran hermanos...

-Voy a perderte Eva. – pensó el rubio derrotado y deseperado, mientras cerraba con llave su habitación y iba a darse una ducha fría.- No puedo evitar desearte. Aunque este mal, aunque luego me odies. No puedo dejar de amarte, así que voy a perderte.


	2. ¿Ya no te importo?

Memorias de Idhun

Herejía

Capitulo 1: ¿Ya no te importo?

_**Eva P.O.V.**_

Eva estaba sentada en el tejado de casa, mientras miraba las estrellas sin verlas. En realidad, estaba pensando en los sucesos que se habían producido luego de la llegada de Erik, hacían apenas un par de meses.

Como le prometió a su madre, Erik se inscribió en la Universidad de Madrid, en la Facultad de Derecho, preparandose para ser abogado. Se reencontró con sus amigos, disfruto con ellos y ante los ojos de todos parecía feliz.

Eva sabía que no era así.

Cuando nadie le miraba, advertía la tristeza y la deseperación en su mirada, vacia de cualquier tipo de emoción.

Tras la charla con su madre, Eva había descubierto lo que había hecho marcharse a Erik. Y aunque le rompió el corazón, solo pudo pensar en lo que el estaba sufriendo.

"¿Quien te hizo daño, Erik? Dimelo porque te juro que la mataré. La mataré por hacerte sufrir, por haberte hecho que te marcharas de mi lado."

Como deseaba decirle esas palabras, pero no lo haría. Si lo hiciera, Erik se cerraría en banda y no contaría nada mas, ni a su madre ni a ella. Ademas, luego de la charla con Victoria, Erik se había vuelto increiblemente frio.

Le pidió perdón por su actitud a Eva, y sin embargo, ahora la evitaba y si no podía hacerlo, le respondía con monosilabos o frases impersonales. Eva prefería los gritos, así al menos podía verle los ojos, podía notar algo de emoción en esos ojos muertos.

Jack y Christian tambien estaban preocupados. Despues de esos años, ambos habían forjado lo mas parecido a una amistad entre dragones y sheks. Se respetaban, se toleraban e incluso en ocasiones iban juntos a tomar algo. Jack aprovechaba aquellas ocasiones para preguntarle a Christian que era lo que le pasaba a Erik. Christian siempre se encogía de hombros, pero Jack advertía una mirada preocupada en el, señal de que el tampoco sabía que le pasaba al joven.

Solo con Shail, cuando venía cada semana unas horas, Erik se abría un poco. Siempre iban al rincón mas alejado de Lihmbad y charlaban entre ellos y generalmente, Erik volvía a casa cansado, pero mas liberado y con mas aplomo.

Eva se preguntaba que demonios podía saber Shail que no supiera cualquiera de ellos. ¿Noticias de Idhún? Bien podía escucharlas con los demas, en el salón. Incluso Eva, generalmente solitaria y fria, acudía a esas reuniones y en aquel rato se socializaba con los demas. Tal era el poder de Shail de caerle bien a las personas.

Y sin embargo, Erik se alejaba de todo el mundo. De su padre, al que antes adoraba. De su madre, a la que quería con locura. De Christian, por el que sentía devoción, ademas del odio instintivo. De ella.

Se alejaba de ella.

Unas abrasadoras lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules como el hielo, sorprendiendola. Ella nunca lloraba. ¿Porque lloraba ahora? No era lógico, no era racional. No tenía ningún sentido, pero ella estaba llorando.

"¿Desde cuando lloran los sheks?" se preguntó ella. Hasta que se dió cuenta de porqué lloraba, sin dolor fisico alguno, sin ninguna causa racional aparente.

Estaba llorando por Erik.

Dejó que las lagrimas fluyeran por su bello rostro, sin intentar contenerlas. A veces le gustaría ser como Jack, tan impulsivo que no se preocupara por las cosas a su alrededor. A veces le gustaría ser sociable, divertido y carismatica. A veces deseaba ser una persona normal, deseaba destruir todo aquello que la separaba de Erik.

"¿Es porque soy un shek?¿Porque soy su hermana?¿O porque no le gusto?" - se descubrió pensando. Negó con la cabeza, eso ya estaba rayando la paranoia. Pero aún así, la pregunta no desaparecía.

"No puede ser por mi fisico. Muchos humanos me miran con deseo, puedo notarlo en sus ojos. No es por el fisico."

"Quizás es por ser shek. A lo mejor Erik no puede tolerar mi olor."

"Tambien puede ser por ese tabú humano de que no te puedes enamorar de un hermano tuyo. ¿Que mas daba mientras ellos se amaran? Pero Erik daba mucho valor a la socialidad humana."

Todas estas divagaciones la conducína, única e inexorablemente a una pregunta. La única pregunta que no podía responder.

-¿Porque, Erik? - preguntó ella en voz baja, abrazandose a las rodillas con los brazos. Las lagrimas no dejaron de salir en ningún momento de sus ojos. Iba contra todo lo que le habían enseñado, pero aun así, no podía dejar de desearlo. - ¿Porque no me amas?

_**Erik P.O.V**_

Le encantaba que Shail viniera a visitarles. Era el único balsamo que tenía para poder hablar libremente, quitandose toda la carga de sentimientos que llevaba encima. Shail había resultado ser un oyente mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Erik recordó que Shail no había puesto cara de sorpresa cuando lo encontró borracho un dia en Lihmbad completamente solo y el confesó lo que su corazón guardaba. Aquel dia gritó y perjuró que amaba a Eva Redfield, hija de Victoria D'Ascolli y Christian, producto de la cerveza, que sin embargo no restaba veracidad a sus palabras.

-¿Cuando lo descubriste? - le preguntó Erik, en los limites de Lihmbad.

-Solo había que estar atento. Nadie protesta tanto por dejarse de bañar con su hermana, ni cuando separan sus cuartos. Nadie se levanta todas las noches a la una y media de la mañana a comprobar si su hermana esta bien y le da un beso en los labios si no esta enamorado de esa persona. - le contestó Shail con una sonrisa.

Erik meneó la cabeza, atento por si a Christian se le daba por merodear a escondidas. Era algo que había aprendido a hacer, así como proteger sus pensamientos incluso de la mirada de un shek si quería algo de privacidad.

-¿Porque no se lo has dicho a nadie?¿Porque me escuchas?¿Porque no crees que es asqueroso?¿Porque no piensas que es una maldita herejía contra los dioses, los de la Tierra y los de Idhun?

Shail suspiró, ese era un tema recurrente. Ya tenía la respuesta preparada.

-¿Tu piensas que lo que sientes es asqueroso?

Erik negó con la cabeza.

-Es lo mejor que jamás he sentido.

-¿La amas?

Erik asintió.

-Con todo mi ser.

-Entonces, ¿que tiene de malo? No voy a juzgarte, Erik. Una vez renuncié al amor porque una sacerdotisa amargada nos dijo a mi y a Zaisei que nuestro destino no era estar juntos. Y ahora ella va a ver como su hijo se desposa dentro de dos meses. Somos felices.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir. - dijo Erik, sereno. Hablar con Shail siempre le tranquilizaba. - Pero no destrozaré esta familia solo por mi. No le fastidiaré la vida a Eva colocandole sobre los hombros una carga innecesaria.

-Es tu decisión, siempre lo he dicho y la he respetado. Pero, Erik – dijo Shail, mientras iba de nuevo hacía la casa a cenar. - nunca sabrás si es la decisión correcta si no te arriesgas.

Erik dejó que el se marchara, mientras veía a Eva en el tejado de la casa.

-¿Que pasa si no existe la decisión correcta? - se preguntó a si mismo.

/

-No podía ser de otra forma. - dijo Erik en voz baja. Cuando se decidió a evitar a Eva a toda costa, su madre le manda llamarla para cenar. Y estarían solos. Sin que nadie pudiera escucharles...

Se dió una bofetada a el mismo por ese pensamiento. Jamás tocaría a su hermana de nuevo con ese pensamiento.

-Eva. - la llamó desde la trampilla. Ella no respondió.

Subió al tejado y vió a su hermana mirando al cielo de la medianoche perpetua de Lihmbad. La luz de la frontera magica recaía en su rostro, bañandolo de luz. Por un momento, a Erik se le paró el corazón.

Era la cosa mas hermosa que había visto nunca.

Ella se dió la vuelta al observar el jadeo de Erik, que recobró la respiración. Ella vió su camisa entreabierta, su pelo mojado recien salido de la ducha y esos ojos, que la miraban con tal intensidad que se creyó bajo el ataque de un shek.

Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada para volver a colocarla en el cielo.

Erik se sentó a su lado, intentando controlar los latidos freneticos que daba su corazó ó como temblaba y le pasó un brazo por la espalda, como hacía cuando era pequeño.

Eva jadeó al sentir la punzada de odio cuando su hermano la tocó, pero fue sustituida por otra mas fuerte: amor, deseo, pasión. Le provocaron temblores a pesar de que no tenía frio, a pesar de que ella jamás tenía frio. Erik no se había dado cuenta de esto y ella lo agradeció.

Eva inclinó su cabeza hasta dejarla sobre el hombro de Erik. Este no entendía como no podía notar como el corazón se le intentaba salir del pecho, rompiendole las costillas si hacía falta. Eva era su droga, su marca perfecta de heroína.

-La cena esta lista, mama me mandó avisarte.

Ella no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Erik no se sorprendió. Antes de que se marchara, siempre era el el que iniciaba los dialogos, los componía y los terminaba, marcados por los comentarios casuales de su hermana. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de ella era como un pequeño triunfo para Erik, por sacarla de su estado de indiferencia y soledad total.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando ella habló.

-¿Porque te fuiste Erik? Nunca me lo dijiste. Creí...creí...

Erik la miró curioso. Eva jamás se avergonzaba de nada y verla así le resultaba comico y tierno, sin dejar que el odio instintivo negara esos sentimientos.

-Creí que fue por mi culpa. - terminó ella. - Creí que solo te quedabas aquí por mi, y cuando ya no te importaba, te fuiste, me dejaste sola...

-No estabas sola. Tenías a Samuel. - señaló Erik. O Eva se lo había imaginado, o tenía rencor el la voz.

-Samuel es historia. Solo estuvimos juntos tres semanas. Pero a ti te perdí. Yo ya no te importaba y te marchastes.

-Alto, alto, alto. ¿Que dijiste?

Ella lo miró a los ojos directamente. Dios, como adoraba verlos con esa luz nuevamente, concentrandose en ella totalmente. Sin embargo, la tristeza le hizo bajar la cabeza acobardada.

-Dime Erik, ¿porque me tratas así? ¿porque las cosas no pueden ser normales entre tu y yo? ¿porque no podemos estar como antes? ¿Ya no te importo?

Erik la miró boquiabierto. ¿Como demonios podía pensar eso?

La cogió de la barbilla con una mano, obligandola a mirarse a los ojos.

-Eres la persona que mas me importa en este mundo, Eva. - declaró Erik en un susurro, dejando una cara de sorpresa y aturdimiento en su hermana. Era tan...adorable.

Eva se inclinó un poco hacía adelante, inconsciente de lo que hacía, su propio cuerpo había tomado el control. Erik hacía lo mismo, mientras dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. La voz de Shail en su cabeza le decía lo mismo una y otra vez: Arriesgate, arriesgate, arriesgate...

"Solo un poco mas" pensó Eva con deseperación, pasando a mirar a sus labios, los que deseaba probar tan fervientemente. Estaban tan cerca, tan cerca el uno del otro...

-¡Niños, bajad a cenar! - gritó Jack alegremente desde la trampilla, mientras ellos se separaban con un respingo.

Erik se pusó en pie de inmediato y se marchó, mientras gritaba:

-¡Ya vamos papa!

Eva se quedó mirando la trampilla, por donde Erik se había ido. Si, definitivamente ahora tenía muchas mas cosas que pensar se dió cuenta mientras bajaba a reunirse con su familia.


	3. Un hermoso sueño

Memorias de Idhun

Herejía

Capitulo 2: Un hermoso sueño.

_**Erik P.O.V.**_

"¿En que estabas pensando, Erik?" se preguntó así mismo el rubio, mientras paseaba por la calle. Su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a Eva, a la que evitaba como la peste.

No podía dejar de recordar lo que había estado a punto de pasar. El se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, sin pensar. Si no fuera por el grito de su padre, a estas horas Christian y Eva ya le habrían matado. Uno por tocar a su niña y la otra por tocarla.

Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo estaba seguro de que ella tambien le iba a besar. Estaba seguro de que ella iba a corresponder al beso. Sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Se sentó en un banco y se cogió la cabeza con las manos. No debía flaquear de nuevo, debía hacer algo para apartarse de Eva definitivamente.

Aunque claro, no ayudaba que Victoria y Jack se fueran a una cena romantica esta noche y que Christian estuvera de viaje. No ayudaba que los dejaran solos. Separados por dos tabiques y miles de prejuicios.

Meneó la cabeza, mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente por estos pensamientos. Eva no podía estar enamorada de el, ella era libre. Recordó con amargo pesar los sucesos de los dias antes de que se fuera con Christian. Recordó a Samuel...

Flash Back

Erik iba hacía su casa con el corazón alegre y decidido. El día le acompañaba, un dia soleado y con cierta brisa ligera que le refrescaba. Un ligero temblor de emoción recorrió su cuerpo, mezcla de excitación, miedo y valor. Todo estaba perfecto, aquel tenía que ser el día. No había nada que pudiera salir mal.

Iba a decirle todo a Eva. Y al cuerno con las consecuencias. Porqué, si algo sabía Erik sobre la vida, es que siempre había consecuencias para cada una de las acciones de las personas.

Estaba harto de soportar sus sentimientos en silencio por su hermana pequeña, harto de no poder mirarla como hombre. Tenía que deshacerse de esa angustia que le carcomía el alma, aunque luego fuera mucho peor.

Se encaminaba hacía su casa, mientras pensaba formas sobre como decirle a Eva que la amaba, tal como un hombre amaba a una mujer. Tal vez un simple beso. Tal vez una declaración, los dos solos bajo la medianoche perpetua de Lihmbad.

Iba sonriendo, decidiendose por esto último cuando una imagen le destrozó.

Eva se besaba con un chico en la puerta de casa. Se abrazaban apasionadamente y buscaban sus bocas con ansias.

Eva se giró cuando sintió la presencia incomoda de su hermano. Lo vió con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por la escena. Un segundo despues, Erik puso la sonrisa mas falsa que una persona había puesto jamás mientras su corazón estallaba en pedacitos pequeños.

-Este es Samuel, Erik. - le dijo Eva con timidez, intentando ignorar la mirada de su hermano. - Mi novio.

Erik le dió la mano al chico sonriente y se marchó, todavía con la sonrisa puesta en la cara y una decisión que acababa de tomar. Se fue corriendo al cuarto del lado norte de la casa, el mas frio de todos y se paró frente a una puerta.

Inspiro hondo y golpeó tres veces.

-¿Que quieres Erik? - preguntó Christian con cierta amabilidad, aunque manteniendo su habitual expresión impasible. Erik contuvo las enormes ganas que siempre le asaltaban de cortarle la garganta.

-Quiero irme contigo una temporada.

Christian le miró interrogante e intentó entrar en su mente cuando la descubrió fortificada por completo. Puso una ligera expresión de desconcierto, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Erik se marchó de allí, pero el fino oido del shek pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo por parte del dragón.

Fin Flash Back

Dios, como odiaba a Samuel. Como lo odiaba por haberle arrebatado aquellos labios que debían haber sido suyos unicamente, por tocar aquel cuerpo que solo le pertenecía a el. Lo odiaba por que tuvo de Eva lo que el jamás podría tener.

El sonido de su telefono movil lo distrajo. Un mensaje de su antiguo amigo David.

"FIESTAZA HOY. MARIA ESTA SOLA."

Erik suspiró de alivio y fue hacía la dirección que marcaba el mensaje, mientras veía la foto de Maria que iba en el mensaje. Era una muchacha de ojos verdes y un cuerpo de escandalo. Erik sonrió.

No solo se había librado de estar a solas con Eva, sino que tal vez una noche de alcohol y desmadre con una chica muy hermosa podrían aliviarle en gran medida todo el dolor que guardaba su corazón. Luego, sería hora de volverse a marchar de aquella casa que amaba.

Y, quizás esta vez, para no volver.

_**Eva P.O.V.**_

-¿Puedo pasar, Eva?

Eva reconoció el desagradable olor de Jack tras la puerta. Según su reloj en la cabecera de la cama eran las nueve. Tenían que irse ya o no llegarían al restaurante a tiempo.

-Adelante.

Jack entró con una sonrisa, que calentaba el corazón de Eva. Podría no ser su padre y ser un dragón asqueroso, pero no podía negar que le había cogido cariño.

-Tu madre y yo ya nos vamos.

Eva asintió con desinterés. Jack se acercó un poco mas.

-Tal vez quieras ir con tu hermano a la fiesta.

Eva negó y Jack suspiró.

-Mira Eva, no sé que os pasa pero sois mis hijos y me preocupo por vosotros. Y estais comportandoos como dos perfectos desconocidos y no como hermanos.

El hecho de que Jack la considerara una hija la emocionó profundamente. Al ver la confusión en el rostro de Eva, Jack puso una sonrisa amable y la abrazó.

-Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

Eva asintió, sin decir palabra. El hecho de que no le apartara de un empujón era suficiente para Jack. Se separó y caminó hacía la puerta.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir a la fiesta esa con tu hermano?

Eva asintió, con confianza. Jack soltó un suspiro exagerado.

-Estas serpientes... -comentó haciendo sonreir a Eva. La puerta se cerró, dejando a Eva sola, sumida en sus pensamientos. Se tumbó en su cama y empezó a hacer memoria de los sucesos de hacía dos años. De aquel humano llamado Samuel, al cúal había permitido tocarla.

Flash Back

Eva estaba deseperada. Aquel día había visto como una chica rubia de ojos azules se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano y como su hermano simplemente se reía.

"¿Será su novia?" - se preguntó Eva mentalmente, mientras se torturaba con la imagen de su hermano y esa chica. Eva se deprimió profundamente al observar que su hermano no tenía ningún interés físico en ella, a pesar de ser alabada por su belleza por medio instituto.

La furia de Eva estaba en su punto máximo. Ya estaba harta de que su hermano la ignorara como mujer. Tenía que demostrarle que no era una niña, sino una mujer hermosa y con interés por el sexo opuesto.

-Samuel. - llamó Eva en la salida a un joven de su curso muy guapo. Ojos pardos y pelo marron, con un fisico envidiable que a Eva solo le dió repulsa. El no era Erik, no despertaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Pero puestos a fingir, mejor que fuera con alguien a quien ella pudiera manipular.

Samuel se giró sorprendido y quedó cautivado por la belleza de Eva. No hizo falta controlarlo mentalmente para que la acompañara hasta casa y despúes la besara. Sabía que Erik estaba cerca, solo necesitaba aguantar un poco mas. Quien sabe, quizás hasta Erik se pondría celoso...

Pero no. El solo sonrió y estrechó la mano del chico para despues irse, sin demostrar el más minimo interes. Dos semanas despues de seguir con la farsa, Erik se marchó. Todo había salido rematadamente mal y Eva se preguntó si sería la primera shek estupida en la historia.

Fin Flash Back

Eva abrió los ojos y observó el cielo oscuro de la noche. Comprobó su reloj y vió con asombro que ya era la medianoche. Se puso el camison que usaba para entrar en cama. Tal vez lo mejor era dormir y tratar de olvidar a Erik...

Un ruido la sobresaltó. Podían ser Jack y Victoria, pero sabía de buena tinta que a ellos les gustaba tomarse su tiempo con estas cosas romanticas. Con la mente, localizó a una chica joven llamada Maria y a su hermano.

Eva se quedó sin aliento al descubrir que se besaban apasionadamente.

Indagó en la mente de su hermano y comprobó que su fortaleza impenetrable estaba medio desmoronada. Pudo ver una botella vacia de vodka en los recuerdos de esa noche.

Erik pareció darse cuenta y le preguntó mentalmente: "¿Que...haces?" preguntó con voz pastosa y algo enfadada. Eva se asustó y cortó la conexión, mientras escuchaba como Erik estaba subiendo a la chica a su dormitorio. Eva se aterrorizó ante la posibilidad que eso implicaba.

Su hermano estaría esa noche con aquella chica. En sus propias narices.

La rabia y la ira hicieron brotar unas pequeñas lagrimas de la shek. Se sentía ignorada, desplazada, humillada. Y por eso tomó una decisión.

Iba a tener a Erik para ella aunque fuera una sola vez. Aunque luego la echaran de casa. Aunque luego no pudiera ver a Erik nunca mas.

La rabia acentuó su control mental sobre la chica llamada María. Obligo a la chica a ponerle una venda a un Erik con solo los boxers puestos y luego la sacó de la habitación. Se encontraron frente a la puerta de Erik.

-Marchate de aquí. Nunca has venido a esta casa y nunca has conocido a Erik.

La chica asintió con los ojos desenfocados. Cogió sus cosas y se marchó sin mediar ninguna palabra. Eva dió un suspiro hondo y entró en cuarto de Erik.

El joven estaba sonriendo apoyado en la cama, con la venda puesta en los ojos. Eva utilizó su enlace mental para anular el malestar que causaba la presencia del shek. Se acercó en silencio y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Erik.

La sonrisa de Erik se hizo mas pronunciada mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Eva, que soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer al sentir el roce de las manos de Erik. Eva bajó la cabeza y besó a Erik con pasión, bebiendo de el. Erik la besó, deseperado, imaginandose que aquella chica era Eva.

"Eva, dios es como Eva." le oyó claramente su hermana en su mente. "Lo siento - pensó el chico rubio, deseperado por beber de los labios de su acompañante - serás Eva en esta oscuridad. No lo mereces, pero lo necesito como nunca y tu….hueles…a ella."

Eva se separó bruscamente, con los ojos tremendamente abiertos. La sorpresa de escuchar eso inundó su cuerpo.

-Erik... - se le escapó.

El rubio se quedó quieto, sorprendido. "Esa voz..." pensó asustado. Se quitó la venda y se encontró con los ojos azules de Eva, que lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Eva... - dijo Erik sorprendido. Luego dió pasó al enfado, mientras volvía a cerrar el muro de su cabeza y se ponía en pie, desembarazandose de su hermana. - ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Eva no contestó. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca, mientras una sonrisa tierna adornaba su cara. Erik no pudo evitar estremecerse de placer al verla y ella lo notó.

Fue hacía el, con decisión en los ojos y lo besó. Erik se quedó quieto un segundo, para luego echarla hacía atrás cogiendola de los brazos.

-¿Que demonios estas haciendo Eva?

-Te escuché, Erik. - dijo ella simplemente. Erik se asustó ante aquella posibilidad. - Te escuché. Y tienes razón. - dijo intentando acercarse a el. - María no lo merece. María no te merece.

-Eva - pronunció asustado y tratando de controlarse. - Para por favor.

-No. Esto es lo que siempre quise. - le contestó ella decidida, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la suya. - Te amo, Erik.

-Eva... - dijo Erik suspirando. La presión en los brazos de Eva cesó, ni su cuerpo le hacía caso. Eva pasó los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras se pegaba a el, besandolo con deseperación. Y Erik respondió.

No podía hacer nada, su cuerpo se movía solo. Alzó a Eva por la cadera y ella entrelazó sus piernas sobre el, sin dejar de besarse. Erik sabía que estaba mal...que estaba mal de todas las maneras, pero no podía negar la alegría y el placer que sentían todos los poros de su cuerpo.

-No podemos, esta mal... - dijo Erik, sin dejar de besarla.

-Te amo. - le contestó Eva, pasando sus manos por su cabellos, aferrándose a el. - Y tu tambien lo haces.

Erik la posó en la cama, encima de ella. Continuaron besandose mucho tiempo, pero a Eva no le importaba el dolor en sus labios.

A veces Erik se dominaba y pronunciaba un "esto esta mal", pero Eva le acallaba con otro beso y se colocaba en su oido para decirle "te amo" en voz bajita. Erik se estremecía y volvía a ponerse a trabajar en los labios de Eva.

Se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos fijamente, sin descanso. Eva acarició el rostro de Erik y este no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción. Y de pronto, ambos lo vieron claro, mientras se volvían a besar deseperados. Esa noche llegarían hasta el final, no había nadie que estuviera allí para detenerles...

El ruido de la puerta de la entrada los separó bruscamente. Erik miró a su hermana y se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Antes de que Eva pudiera detenerlo, cogió su ropa y saltó por la ventana. Eva se levantó y vió como echaba a correr, sin mirar atrás.

-¿Eva? - preguntó Victoria por verla en la habitación de Erik. - ¿Estas bien?¿Donde está tu hermano?

Eva se encogió de hombros, todavía sin girarse.

-No lo sé, mama. Debe seguir en la fiesta.

Victoria meneó la cabeza, pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ojala se lo pase bien. - dijo mientras se marchaba.

Eva no respondió. Todavía seguía con la mirada a su hermano, mientras mas lagrimas acudían a sus ojos.

Sin que pasara un segundo mas, fue a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Se aseguró de que sus padres se durmieran y se marchó de casa, detrás de Erik. Había que aclarar aquello de una vez por todas.


	4. Visitas desde Idhun

Memorias de Idhun

Herejía

Capitulo 3: Visitas desde Idhun.

_**Erik P.O.V. **_

Erik corrió. Corrió como jamás había corrido en su vida. Corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, y aun así siguió corriendo. Cuando sus piernas le dolieron, siguió corriendo. Solo cuando tropezó y sus pulmones y piernas le negaron el esfuerzo de levantarse, paró.

Se tumbó boca arriba y descubrió que estaba en un parque, casi en los limites de la ciudad. Había esto corriendo por casi dos horas seguidas. Recuperó el aliento poco a poco, mientras los sucesos de hace unas horas volvieron a su cabeza.

Eva. Su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Su deliciosa piel, suave y blanca. Sus ojos, cerrados por la agonía del placer que el le provocaba. Su palabras, claras y honestas.

"Te amo. Y tu tambien lo haces."

Aquello no eran palabras, eran música para sus oidos. Una música que por mas que se esforzara, no era capaz de apagar.

"Esto se tiene que acabar." pensó Erik.

Tenía que irse de allí. Ahora, esta misma noche. No le hacía falta nada mas que su ropa, le daba igual si vivía como un vagabundo. Le daba igual mientras Eva siguiera inalcanzable para el, mientras su familia siguiera siguiendo eso: una familia.

Le destrozaría el corazón a su madre, pero se lo destrozaría mas si se quedaba con Eva y hacía lo que su corazón pedía que hiciera. Se sentó en un banco, mientras se cogía la cabeza con las manos, intentando decidir que hacer.

-Buenas noches. - dijo una voz con educación.

Erik alzó la cabeza y vió a un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años. Su pelo, oscuro como la noche empezaba a ser canoso y blanco, pero sus ojos eran amarillos, con una brillantez inusual parecidos a un sol.

Su piel estaba aspera y curtida, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo expuesto al calor. Sus facciones parecían duras y demostraban fuerza, pero tenía el semblante amable y sonreía en dirección a Erik.

Lo mas extraño era que Erik se sentía a gusto con su presencia. Era una extraña atracción, un calorcillo familiar que le recorría la espalda.

-Buenas noches. - contestó Erik. El viejo se le quedó mirando sonriente y Erik se incomodo ligeramente. - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El anciano pusó una cara de tristeza, mientras se sentaba en el banco al lado de Erik.

-Estoy buscando a mi hijo. - declaró solemne. - Esta muy perdido y no sabe que hacer. Se ha escapado de casa y mi mujer, que es muy gruñona, me ha mandado a buscarlo. Siempre le gusta darme ordenes.

-Ah. - dijo Erik solamente. - ¿Como se llama su hijo?

Los ojos del hombre refulgieron con fuerza.

-Dimelo tú.

Erik se le quedó mirando confuso, pero un nombre le vino a la memoria. Estaba convencido de que jamás lo había escuchado, pero le sonaba tremendamente familiar.

-¿Kareth? - preguntó dudoso. El hombre rió con estruendo.

-Si, ese es su nombre. ¿Quieres acompañarme, a ver si lo encontramos? Ademas, tengo una apuesta pendiente con un viejo amigo. Seguro que tú me ayudarás a ganarla.

Erik se levantó, sin saber muy bien porqué y empezó a caminar junto a aquel desconocido. Por ahora, lo único que tenía claro era que daría la vida por aquel hombre que no conocía absolutamente de nada.

-¿Cúal...cúal es nombre? - preguntó el rubio, en voz baja.

El hombre se rió de nuevo (parecía proclive a eso) y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayendolo hacía el.

-He tenido muchos nombres, joven. Sin embargo, creo que el adecuedo en este momento es Aldun. Si, puedes llamarme Aldun, joven Kareth.

_**Eva P.O.V.**_

Eva utilizaba todos sus sentidos de shek para encontrar el rastro de Erik. No sabía muy bien que había ido a hacer a un parque, pero desde luego el ya no estaba allí.

Le llamó la atención el otro olor que captó. Era tremendamente desagradable, tanto que le dieron ganas de transformarse en shek y destrozar a cualquiera que tuviera tal olor, pero se controló. Por el. Por Erik.

Recordó con tremenda alegría lo que había ocurrido entre ellos horas antes. Recordó la amargura en el rostro de Erik por no poder tenerla, como despues había tenido que convencerlo con infinitos "te amo" para aceptar que ella decía la verdad.

El corazón amenazó con salirsele del pecho de la felicidad. Erik no se le escaparía, no ahora que era suyo. No ahora que sabía lo que sentía por ella.

Una sombra se cruzó en su camino y abrió la boca debido a la sorpresa. Un hombre serpiente, un szish estaba delante de ella.

Pero no era cualquier szish. Eva sabía reconocer muy bien al que otrora fuera el cuerpo de un joven szish llamado Assher. La actual residencia del Septimo. De su Dios, al que le debía sumisa obediencia.

Y el Septimo conocía este dato perfectamente.

-Sigueme, joven hibrida. - le ordenó con autoridad y frialdad, pero sin ninguna falta de respeto. Eva quería ignorar esta orden, pero sus pies la empujaron detrás de su Dios.

Miles de preguntas asedieron su mente mientras intentaba hacer contacto mental con su padre. El hombre serpiente la miró de mala forma cuando lo intentó.

-Por favor, no llames a Kirtash para que venga hasta aquí o me veré obligado a matarlo. - dijo Assher, con frialdad mas patente en su voz. A pesar de esto, Eva no pudo dejar de sentir un cosquilleo de emoción y respeto hacía aquel sujeto que se ocultaba bajo una capa con una capucha que no parecían de la Tierra. Sus ojos plateados decían todo lo que un sangrefría necesitaba saber de el.

-¿A donde vamos? - preguntó Eva, algo asustada. Assher se rió al oler el miedo en la joven y se volvió.

-No te haré daño, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Eva soltó un suspiro mal disimulado y Assher pusó una sonrisa torcida. Siguieron su camino en silencio, pero eso no desagradaba a ninguno de ellos.

"¿A donde vamos?" repitió la pregunta Eva mentalmente.

"Nos encontraremos con un viejo amigo mio" respondió con naturalidad, del mismo modo. "Tal vez haya alguien a quien quieras ver con el, Lune."

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar como la llamaba el Septimo. Luego se abofeteó mentalmente. Era su Dios, era lógico y hasta esperable que conociera su nombre shek, aunque solo lo supieran ella y sus padres.

"¿Alguien a quien quiero ver?"

"Si. He de ganarle una apuesta a mi amigo, o si no morirás." le dijo con calma su Dios. Entraron en un claro en las afueras de la ciudad. Eva se dió cuenta de que ya estaba ocupada al reconocer el olor de antes y el de...

-¿Erik? - preguntó Eva confusa, mientras veía a su hermano hablando con el hombre mayor que despedía aquel olor tan horroroso.

Erik se giró sorprendido al verlos allí.

-¿Eva?¿Que estas haciendo aquí? - Luego, arrugo la nariz, como si algo le quemara y miró al szish. Una mueca de rabia apareció en su rostro. - ¿Quien es ese?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. - dijo Eva, intentando controlarse. Ambos entes sonrieron con malicia.

-¿Crees que es hora de comenzar con la apuesta, chiquillo? - le preguntó Aldun, con superioridad fingida.

-Claro que sí, viejo loco. Tú – le dijo a Eva como si tal cosa. Ella lo miró para ver una mueca macabra en su rostro. - mata al joven dragón.

Eva se quedó sin respiración, cuando se convirtió en shek. No sabía como, ni sabía porqué pero un odio infinito surgió de ella hacía Erik, que la miraba sorprendido. Aldun le pusó una mano en el hombro.

-Así dejarás de sufrir, hijo mio. Matala y acaba con todo.

Erik le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero notó el mismo odio intenso que miles de dragones sintieron antes que el tras escuchar la llamada de su Dios. Se convirtió en dragón, dorado igual que su padre pero ambas criaturas tenían una particularidad. Un cuerno sobresalía de la frente de cada uno de ellos.

Se lanzaron al ataque, sin recordar que momentos antes se habían amado sin ningún reparo. Un duelo a muerte entre amantes.


End file.
